Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to ceiling systems. The disclosure relates more specifically to support members for ceiling systems.
Description of Related Art
Ceiling systems typically comprise a series of roll-formed, metallic support members that form a grid. The grid is suspended from a structure and supports a plurality of ceiling tiles, providing a ceiling beneath the structure that may provide sound insulation, heat insulation, aesthetic appeal, etc.
Conventional support members often have a cross-sectional shape in the form of an inverted “T,” comprising a vertical central web, a reinforcing bulb extending from the top end of the web, and two flanges extending horizontally from the bottom end of the web. Rounded apertures for receiving a hanger suspended from a structure are typically provided in the central web of conventional support members, but are located low on the structure, near the flanges. When such apertures are utilized for suspending the support member, the hanger may interfere with other components of a ceiling system, such as ceiling tiles.
Rectangular apertures are often included in the reinforcing bulb of conventional support members. Such rectangular apertures are a vestigial product of the manufacturing process, and as such are not intended for, or properly designed for, receiving a hanger and properly distributing the stress caused by suspension of the support member. Additionally, threading a hanger through such apertures may be difficult because the apertures are formed through a wide reinforcing bulb, wherein the sides of the bulb are relatively far apart. Despite this, such rectangular apertures are often used for suspending the support members of a ceiling system, resulting in difficultly and improperly suspended ceiling systems.
Accordingly, there remains a need for ceiling suspension system support members that facilitate the threading of a hanger through the apertures of the support members and evenly distribute the stress caused by suspension of the support members from the apertures of the support members.